1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston pump for conveying fluids, and in particular to a piston pump for conveying liquids in vehicles, such as brake fluid or fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piston pumps in various embodiments are known from the prior art. In vehicles, piston pumps are used for instance as fuel pumps, or as pumps for supplying pressure to brake systems. A known piston pump, between an inlet valve and an outlet valve, has a work or pressure chamber, in which a pressure is built up by means of a linear motion of a piston. In order to have the most compact possible construction, the fluid is delivered to the inlet valve through a plurality of radial bores and a longitudinal bore in the piston. However, this requires metal-cutting machining of the piston, which is very complicated. It has furthermore been found that because of the delivery by the piston and the attendant relatively long travel distances for delivering the fluid, flow losses occur. Hence the known piston pump is relatively complicated in its construction and expensive to manufacture.